Night of the Flutterbat
by sonicfan0987
Summary: What Happens when Fluttershy's Vampire Pony side resurfaces? Will her friends find out that she's the one behind the strange Vampire Pony murders? What will Discord think? Will he tell the Princesses? Will he keep a secret? Can they help her or is Fluttershy doomed to this new life? All these questions answered in Night of the Flutterbat...
1. Chapter 1

**Night of the Flutterbat**

**Made for Fanfiction by sonicfan0987**

**and Fimfiction by Lunarpony**

**This I had planned to post closer to Halloween time but things came up and I will be unable to so I figured I would start it now and with hope it will be done by Halloween time. Anyways this story is kind of playing off the fact that at the end of Season 4,Ep. 7 they ended with such an open clip of Fluttershy still having the fang. However I have this after the Season 4 Finale. One other thing the only reason an OC name is mentioned is because I didn't know any mane 6 or cast characters that would have been out at 12 midnight so besides that small thing. there will be no OC mentioning or appearances later on so I hope you enjoy the fanfic!**

**Chapter 1**

About 2 weeks have past since the Battle with Tirek and everypony has returned to their normal life. All but Fluttershy. Ever since the whole Vampire Pony back on Sweet Apple Acres she had been feeling off. She knew it wasn't natural something was wrong with her. It was near the full moon and as the moon was filling in she felt her emotional issues increase dramatically. Tomorrow Night was the full moon and Fluttershy was so worried about what was going on with her she went to one of her closest friends Twilight with the hope she could shed some light on the situation. This is where our story begins with Fluttershy and Twilight in The Palace of Friendship.

"So Tell me what seems to be the problem Fluttershy?" Twilight asks her friend using her magic to pour her a cup of tea as she requested.

"Well..." Fluttershy says in her sweet and calm voice "Ever since the whole Vampire Pony thing a couple weeks back I've been feeling... strange."

"How so?" Twilight asks looking at the peach Pegasus in curiosity

Fluttershy was silent as she searched for the words to explain her condition. "Well," she finally says "I have felt a lot more depressed... and I have taken a liking to the color red. All the animals seem to be worried about me..." the peach Pegasus looks at her friend with eyes begging for some kind of answers. "Could I still be a..." Fluttershy stops to scared to finish

"Fluttershy that's nonsense! I am sure it's all in your head," Twilight smiles "I am sure all you need is a good nights sleep." Twilight walks her friend back to her cottage and she smiles "You will be okay Fluttershy you need to trust me. Even if in the small off chance it's true you have friends and I for one promise to help you through it," Twilight looks at the peach Pegasus with a warm smile and Fluttershy smiles back softly as Twilight turns to leave

"Twilight?" she hears Fluttershy ask before she was able to turn all the way around. "Thank you..." she smiles

"That's what friends are for," Twilight smiles walking back to the Palace of Friendship to turn in for the night.

Twilight had trouble falling asleep as she lays awake in her bed she sighs heavily and this got Spikes attention, "Twilight is something bothering you?" he asks the purple Alicorn

"I don't know about Fluttershy..." she responds "I am not sure if I believed myself when I told her nothing was wrong... what if Fluttershy was right?"

"Twilight I am sure you are just over stressing over it. Get some rest," Spike yawns turning over in his bed. Twilight was about to reply but she could already hear Spike snoring,

Meanwhile in Fluttershy's cottage she had woken up not able to sleep. She walks down to her kitchen to get a drink of water walking quietly to ensure she doesn't wake any of the animals in the room. "What time is it?" she asks herself looking outside at the full moon then to a clock "12:00?" she looks at the clock surprised as she looks back at the moon with a sigh just loud enough to wake her rabbit pal Angel up and he bounces over to her. "Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to wake you up Angel. I was just admiring the.. beautiful...moon..." she looks at the moon with a blank stair as her normally blue-green eyes fade to a hungry red. She crouches over with one horrible thought racing in her head... "Oh Celestia! Twilight was wrong! Now what happens if I hurt one of my friends?" she keeps thinking that as she falls down curling up in pain. Angel watched in horror as the gentle Pegasus' color darkens and her teeth grow two sharp fangs. Her wings turn from a bird like feathery wing like all Pegasus' have to a leathery bat like wing. Her mane was really messy and her ears pointed. With a screech she flies out the open window into the night.

In Ponyville a tan unicorn with a bag covering where his Cutie Mark would be was walking back from a flower garden with a basket of flowers. The type that only bloom when the moon is out. As he walks he sees a shadow fly over head at a fast speed causing him to stop dead in his tracks... "H-hello who's there?" he looks around for who owned the shadow that just flew overhead "This isn't funny you're scaring me!" he cries in fear turning his head back to the direction he was walking and he came face to face with a pair of hungry red eyes and a pair of fangs glowing in the moonlight. "V-V-Vampire Pony!" he screams turning to run but he was soon tackled and he gets a good look at his attacker. "F-F-Fluttershy?" he whimpers before she hisses and with that she bites the unicorn. What Fluttershy did not see was a red unicorn who saw everything as she flew off into the night.

"If a Vampire Pony is in Ponyville..." he whimpers "I have to warn Princess Twilight...in the morning..." he says "I mean what if that Vampire Pony is still out here?!" he slowly walks back into a small shop with the words "Relics and historical things" to drop off the book he had been carrying with him.

The next morning Twilight was woken up by the pounding of a hoof on the front doors to the Palace of Friendship. "Oh for the love of Celestia who could that be?" she sighs putting her crown on as she walks down the flight of stairs to the doors and opens them. She sees a red unicorn with a dark purple mane flowing neatly with two silver stripes. His tails in a style similar to Twilight's but shorter and a bit messier. His Cutie mark had a full moon with a red book in front and relic like text on it.

"Can I help you?" she asks the unicorn who looks startled,

"I am so sorry to bother you so early Princess Twilight but I have something very serious..." he says

"Before you continue may I ask you're name?" Twilight asks so she knew who he was.

"Oh right sorry I am Lunar Relic." he says with a bow out of respect for the Princess. "Anyways last night I was on my way back from talking to someponies when I saw a Vampire Pony attack another unicorn. I ran to my shop out of fear and decided to wait until morning to tell you."

"What?!" Twilight exclaims out of surprise and worry "Did you move the Unicorn?" she asks and the pony shakes his head no. "Lunar Relic can you please take me to it?" she asks and he nods

"I sure can Princess Twilight. And if it is not too much trouble for you I prefer Lunar." the dark red unicorn replies walking back to the exact place he had seen the attack and a crowd was gathered including Twilight's friends. Twilight moves through the crowd to see some Guard Ponies looking at the mark

"Is that from a Vampire Pony?" one asks

"How the hay should I know?!" the other replies looking around and soon seeing Twilight "I bet Princess Twilight will tell us!"

"yeah..." the first agrees silently "Twilight can you tell us what made this mark on this poor Unicorn's neck? He asks and Twilight nods taking a closer look at the two fang marks

"There is no doubt... those belong to a Vampire Pony." Twilight says as she walks over to her friends to see what was up.

"Twilight have you seen Fluttershy?" Rainbow asks

"No." Twilight sighs trying not to think of the possibility that Fluttershy did this.

"We should go talk with her." Rarity says and everypony but Twilight agrees to go with them as much as she hated it.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight walked up to the door of Fluttershy's cottage and knocks on the door. There was no response for a while but soon Twilight heard Fluttershy, "Go away! I'm a monster!" she cried

"Fluttershy it's Twilight we need to talk about this!" Twilight says

"NO! There is nothing to talk about!" Fluttershy yells from inside

"Did you tick Fluttershy off or something Twilight?" Discord asks poping up out of her mane

"Discord!" Twilight says shaking him out of her mane she looked at him with a hint of annoyance "No, I didn't."

"Well then why is she so upset? I came over because she and I were supposed to have lunch together." Discord replies to the purple Alicorn

"Well..." Twilight sighs "A pony was found murdered last night by a vampire pony. I only figured out this morning since the only witness hid until dawn to tell me out of fear. I guess when Fluttershy heard the news she thought she really was a Vampire Pony."

"Is it from that one thing down in Sweet Apple Acres?" Discord asks and Twilight nods "Well do you plan to tell Celestia?"

"I could never do that." Twilight gasps "If I told any of the princesses Fluttershy would be banished to the moon! Or worse she could be banished to the sun!"

"So we may lose dear Fluttershy?" Discord asks

"Only if she really is a Vampire Pony but I can tell you for certain she is not!" Twilight says "And weather she likes it or not I am going in there to talk to her!" Twilight stops her hoof down and uses her magic to unlock the door from the inside. The two take a peak in and what they saw was a mixture of surprising, horrible, and depressing. There in the middle of the small living area was Fluttershy laid out across the floor looking at her blood covered front hooves tears were rolling down her face like a river.

"Oh my gosh Fluttershy." Twilight asks "What happened," the purple Alicorn walks up to the gentle Pegasus

"Don't you see Twilight?" she cried "I'm the one who killed that pony I am the Vampire Pony!"

"Fluttershy..." Twilight says in a depressed tone

"Why me?" she cries "If only there was someway to fix this!"

Just like that a light went off in Twilight's head "Perhaps we can!" she says "I bet Zecora might know of a brew we could use!"

"Why don't you use that spell you used the first time?" Discord suggests

"Wait a sec how did you-?" Twilight asks

"I read that diary remember?" Discord injects and Twilight gets a 'duh' kind of look as she rolls her eyes

"Either way without another pony or creature to take it we can't." Twilight says "But there might be another spell in the Canterlot Library."

"Please Twilight do what ever you can do help me!" Fluttershy cries making Twilights heart feel heavy

"Don't worry Fluttershy Discord and I will make sure we find a way to help!" Twilight says

"One more thing Twilight." Fluttershy says "Don't let the others find out... I don't know if I could live if they knew about all this," Twilight nods as she and Discord leave the Pegasus' cottage

"Now Twilight are you sure about all this? I mean curing a Vampire Pony probably is not an easy thing to do." discord asks

"Fluttershy is our friend and a true friend helps a friend in need," Twilight says "Besides look at her... I doubt anypony could standby idly when such a sweet Pegasus like Fluttershy is suffering so badly."

Twilight leaves the town and heads to the Everfree Forest to go to Zecora's house within the woods. As Twilight trots through the paths she was humming Winter Wrap up. After a couple of minutes she arrives at the zebras home and knocks on the door.

"Ah Twlight what may I do for you?" Zecora asks

"Zecora it's about the murder last night." Twilight says the zebra signals with her head for Twilight to come in and sit down. After getting settled down Twilight explains to Zecora exactly what was going on "Well you see, that murder was done by a Vampire Pony and the only eye witness was a Unicorn who was walking to his store returning from a research trip. He said that the attacker was a Pegasus and when he saw the pony bite the other one he ran to his shop and waited till' morning to get me. So long story short I need to know is you have a potion that we could use to cure Fluttershy?"

"Fluttershy is the Vampire Pony?" Zecora asks "Or Could it have been a prank meant to be funny?" she asks not really believing what she was being told

"I know it sound really really dumb but up until this morning I didn't believe in Vampires at all. Except for the fruit bats and I bet the same applies for almost every other pony in Ponyville." Twilight says "And I can't stand to see Fluttershy so... depressed,"

Zecora stood silent for a mintue before she finally says something, "I will see what I can do but be warned I may no have a brew."

"Oh thank you Zecora," Twilight says with enthusiasm and a jump of joy. Leaving Zecora to her work Twilight heads home to Ponyville where Applejack and Applebloom were in the market selling apples.

"How ya doin Princess Twilight?" Applejack asks her as she walks by the stand

"Applejack we've been through this you're my friend so you don't have to call me that." Twilight chuckles

"Oh right my bad sugar cube." Applejack says rubbing the back of her head a bit. "So on the topic of friends, have you seen Fluttershy around we're awful worried about her?"

"Yeah! She was going to take me and the other Crusaders to the Whitetail Woods so we could try at a bird watching Cutie Mark!" Applebloom says

'Oh dear! What should I tell them! I can't tell them about Fluttershy and the Vampire thing I promised her! But I don't want to lie to a friend.' Twilight thinks frantically before a light bulb goes off in her head "Oh yeah," she chuckles "I was at her cottage earlier today."

"Really how is she doin?" Applejack asks raising an eye

"Well she was sick... and she was unable to do much and Discord and I went to talk with her and he his taking care of her. She says she does not want to be bothered." Twilight lies "Now I really must be going I have some important business from Princess Celestia to get done!'

"Alright then see ya around Twilight." Applejack says

"whew that was a close one..." Twilight sighs once she was far enough away.

"Hay twilight!" a certain Rainbow colored Pegasus calls as she lands next to her "Did ya hear about the Vampire Pony?"

"Of course Rainbow Dash I was the one who confirmed it after all." Twilight says 'I really don't like this topic...'

"Yeah do you think it was real or just some jerk trying to put on a scare?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Uh.. Who knows." Twilight says with a hint of nervousness in her voice "What can't be ignored is the fact that somepony was murdered."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Rainbow Dash says "But Vampire or not when I find em I going to give them nice sweet present from the bottom of my hoof!" she says bucking the air as an example just when the two reach The Palace o Friendship

"Oh my looks like we are here I will see you around Rainbow Dash." Twilight says waling in and closing the door before slouching against it "thank Celestia that is over I am not sure what I'd do if I hear that subject one more time," Twilight pants as she walks to her study

"Hay Twilight how is it going?" Spike asks her

"Fine, so did anything happen in the new Library today?" Twilight asks

"Well Rainbow Dash checked out the new Daring Doo book we got in last night. A Unicorn came in looking for a spell to restore a Star Swirl the bearded bust he found while following the clues of a hunch he had on something I could really understand him." Spike explains

"Oh really that's cool. Did you get it all taken care of?" Twilight asks and Spike nods "That's why you're my number one assistant," Twilight says ruffling his spines before closing the door to her study

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: First I know I have not updated this in a while I was hoping to get some fanfic art cover done but I got tired of waiting without updating so I decided to update it. Now if an artist wants to help please Message me and I would be glad to give you the information you need! I am not super picky and as long as I get something I will be greatful. and one more thing, just a heads up that the OC Lunar Relic is mentioned again in this chapter but as I said before he will be a supporting character not a big main character the only reason Twilight needed him was because Zecora did not have a way to help Fluttershy so just a heads up.**

In Twilight's Study sat Twilight flipping through book after book in search of any information about Vampire Ponies so she could help Fluttershy with her epidemic. She had been searching for hours and her eyelids were heavy from the endless search. "Ugh!" she growls throwing a book against the wall, "Not a single book I grabbed has any information I can use!" Twilight looks out of the window in her study to see that the sun was going down. She decides to head to Fluttershy's cottage before nightfall to check on her.

Twilight walks down the path to Fluttershy's cottage when she sees Discord sitting on the sidewalk looking quite glum. Twilight worried about him walks up to see what was wrong. "Is something wrong Discord?" she asks him.

"Oh Twilight it's nothing." Discord sighs

"Are you sure?" Twilight asks "You look pretty beaten up about something to me."

There was a silence before Discord spoke, "It's Fluttershy" he sighs "I went to talk to her and get this... she yelled at me... for no reason..."

"That is very strange..." Twilight says "I was going to go talk to her do you want me to tell you how it goes?"

"I'm fine." Discord sighs again. 'man she must have said some pretty harsh things to Discord... I have never seen him like this before... but from Fluttershy? She would never be able to live with herself if something like this happened' Twilight thinks before she walks up to the door and knocks.

"Hello Fluttershy?" she calls as the door is opened by a depressed looking Angel. "Oh hi Angel is Fluttershy home?" Twilight asks the small bunny who nods "Can I see her?" she asks the small rabbit who jumps out of the way to let Twilight in.

Twilight walks into the small living room and up the stairs to Fluttershy's bedroom where she knocks on the door only to be met with a cold "Who's there?!" from Fluttershy

"Fluttershy it's me Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight says from behind the locked door. Soon she hears some hoofsteps and Fluttershy opens the door. Twilight looked in horror at the sight before her. Fluttershy had batlike ears already growing on her head. "Oh my gosh Fluttershy..." was all she could manage to say.

"I know... I am a monster..." she sniffs "Everytime the sun goes down this starts happening." the innocent Pegasus cries. Twilight felt bad for her friend, 'if only I could find a way to fix everything' Twilight thinks

"Fluttershy would you like to talk about it?" Twilight asks her friend who shakes her head.

"No..." she says "I just want to be left alone until morning."

"Are you sure Fluttershy?" Twilight asks and the Pegasus nods. Although Twilight wanted to help her friend so bad she respected her wishes and walked out of the small cottage and back to the Library where she called for Spike.

"How can I help you Twilight?" he asks her

"Do you know what happened to the book titled 'Encyclopedia of Equestrian Animals' by any chance?" she asks the small dragon

"Why yes a Unicorn checked it out yesterday." Spike says "Said he needed it for some research on The Vampire Pony that is attacking Ponyville."

"Oh who was it?" Twilight asks 'If I can get to this pony maybe they can help me with some kind of cure or something...' she thinks

"Uh yeah the Unicorn's name was Lunar Relic I think..." Spike says "He owns a shop not to far from the Library."

"Lunar Relic?" Twilight asks her assistant who nods in reply 'Where have I heard that name before?' she thinks to herself pondering for a momment. 'Oh yeah! He's the one who showed me the first attack he was the one who witnessed it!' she realizes "Thank you Spike!" she says walking to the door of the Library

"Where are you going Twilight?" the purple dragon asks the young Alicorn Princess,

"I am going to talk to this Unicorn see if he or she can help me." Twilight says before closing the door behind her and walking down the small road into the Ponyville Market. Twilight strolls down the streets before she comes across a shop she had never seen before "Lunar's Artifacts shop, item repair and artifact restoration services." she reads aloud "This must be the place!" she shrugs walking in.

As she walks in she hears a ring of a bell propped above the door. She looks around the shop and sees shelves stocked full of different books, scrolls, statues, and other replicas of old items. Soon a dark red Unicorn with a dark purple mane and a long beautiful silver stripe in the mane that went along with the neatly groomed tail none the less walks out of a back room with his horn illuminated with a medium shade of purple "Welcome to my humble shop." he says slowly backing up with a large marlble bust of a Unicorn in the grasp of his levatation spell. Slowly and carefully he puts the large bust on a counter and looks a Twilight. "Oh my!" he gasps "To what do I owe the honor of having you here Princess Twilight?" he asks

"Well I am looking for Lunar Relic." Twilight replies "Spike says he has a book I was looking for in the Library not too long ago."

"Pleasure to meet you Princess Twilight." the Unicorn says walking out from behind the counter to show his Cutie Mark as a dark red book in front of a large bright moon. "I am Lunar Relic but please call me Lunar," he says with a bow "Now what can I do for you, your highness?" he asks

"Well first off Lunar you don't have to be so formal." Twilight chuckles "And second I would like to know if you know a lot about Vampire Ponies?" she asks

Lunar's eyes lit up in either a mixture of surprise or just sheer horror at the mention of the name. Soon though he speaks to her "Not here." he says "If that's why you are here follow me." he whispers leading her to the back room where he had come out of with the large bust. Inside was an assortment of spell books, other artifacts and a shining bust covere by a rag. Twilight looks at it but Lunar warns her "I wouldn't take that off if I were you." he says "that statue reflects moonlight in a very interesting way you might go blind. Besdies I am not done restoring it yet." he says as they move into another room with a table and chairs. Lunar offers her a chair which Twilight gladly accepts as he sits down across from her.

"So why did your bring me all the way back here Lunar?" she asks him

"Simply put to keep this conversation private." Lunar says "There are more Vampire Ponies around then you might think but you are interested in a certain one from the looks of it."

"Why yes..." Twilight says as Lunar pulls out an assortment of weapons

"Well how do you wnat to kill it?" he asks

"WHAT?!" Twilight yells in surprise "I don't want to Kill her!" she says

"Oh... I see" Lunar says understanding the situation "So why is that?" he asks putting the weapon drawer away.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asks him

"For a Princess I will guard it with my life." he says with a bow

"You remember showing me the Vampire Pony victim the other day?" she asks him and he nods "well the thing is the Vampire Pony is my friend Fluttershy."

"Wait Fluttershy? The Pegasus that lives with the animals by the Everfree Forest?" he asks and Twilight nods

"I see so I guess you want a cure..." Lunar says with a sigh

"Yeah do you have it?" Twilight asks with entusiasm

"No... I do not have a cure only a scroll with the ingrediants to a potion for curing it." Lunar sighs opening a cabinet with his magic and handing a scroll to Twilight. "here it is." he says handing it to her.

"Thank you Lunar Relic, how much for the scroll?" she asks

"Normally it would be 25 bits but for you Princess you can have it for free." Lunar says "If it means helping one of your friends then to me you can just have it." he says as they walk out. Twilight fixes her haead on the bust that he had brought out earlier,

"this is quite the collection of models you have here Lunar" she comments

"Oh these are not models these are actual artifacts like that Unicorn head I brought out, it is a Star Swirl the bearded head from old times I just finished restoring. It is what I do here." he says "Now I will wish you luck Twilight Sparkle on fixing your friend. If you need anything else my door is always open."

"I cannot thank you enough Lunar Relic." Twilight says "I better get this to Zecora's so she can get to work."

"Oh Zecora does not have one?" Lunar asks and Twilight shook her head "Well that is a surprise if she wants I can make her a copy."

"Lunar you have already done so much I think she can suffice." Twilight says with a smile quite surprised by the Unicorns Generosity 'he and Rarity would be like two peas in a pod' she thinks

"Like I said it's no big deal I can't just let someone who is in so much emotional pain because of a friend go without help... it reminds me to much of what happened to me." Lunar sighs "Hopefully I will see on Nightmare Night then!"

"Yeah." Twilight says as she leaves the shop before walkin the path to the Everfree Forest to give the scroll to Zecora. "I hope Zecora can brew this for me." Twilight sighs looking into the night skies. "Oh I hope Fluttershy's okay..." she worries before a dark shadow zooms by overhead. Twilight shot up in fear and began to walk faster. "Rainbow Dash if that's you this is no time for a prank!" she says looking around frantically before she was tackled by Flutterbat "Fluttershy!" she gasps as the Vampire pony hisses at her "Please it's me Twilight Sparkle don't you recognize me?!" Twilight begs in her mind she slapped herself 'of course she doesn't all a Vampire Pony knows is blood lust...'

Twilight closes her eyes feeling the breath of the Vampire Fluttershy on her neck but before the bite could occur... "Lunarica ifira!" Twilight hears a familar voice use a Moon Fire spell to knock Flutterbat off of her. Twilight then sees Flutterbat grabbed by a vale of dark purple magic as she turns around to see Lunar behind her

"wha- you followed me!" she yells

"I was going to remain in the shadows until you got to Zecora's The Everfree Forest is a dangerous place especially at night." Lunar says as the restrained Flutterbat floats over to him "Besides you'd be going right by Fluttershy's house and if she was in there you'd be hit instantly."

"So what are you going to do with Fluttershy now?" Twilight asks although she knew he was probably going to kill her "You're going to kill her now huh?"

Lunar looked at her in shock "What?! oh no I would never! Not to her! I am going to take her back to her hut after putting her under a sleeping spell until morning that is." he says "You should get going."

"Thank you again Lunar." Twilight says before continueing into the forest, soon she arrives at the Zebra's home and she knocks as Zecora opens the door,

"Ah Twilight what brings you here under the moonlight?" she asks

"I got a recipie for curing Fluttershy." Twilight says handing Zecora the scroll

"Ah now might I ask where you got this from for this is not one that is easy to get." Zecora asks her

"I got it from a Unicorn named Lunar Relic." Twilight says as Zecora looks at the scroll "Well I will leave you to it." Twilight says before exiting the Zebra's home

**To be continued**


End file.
